bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Homid Gifts
Cliath Master of Fire Once humans tamed fire to keep them warm and to drive off the wild beasts, they were on their way to civilization. Werewolves with this Gift invoke humanity's ancient pact with the spirits of fire. The spirits of flame agree to hold back their hunger when the werewolf touches them. An ancestor-spirit or a fire-spirit grants this Gift. System: This Gift allows a werewolf to heal fire damage as if it were bashing. This requires the expenditure of a Gnosis point; the effects last for a scene. Persuasion This Gift allows a homid to become more persuasive when dealing with mundane humans, in such a way that his statements and arguments are imbued with added meaning or credibility. An ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Subterfuge. If successful, the Storyteller reduces the difficulties of all Social rolls with humans by one for the remainder of the scene. In addition, any successful Social rolls may have significantly more impact than they would without the Gift. A werewolf could win arguments with hard line opponents, or cause a cold-hearted psychopath to relent (at least for a little while). Smell of Man Creatures of the wild have learned well that where man goes, death follows. With this Gift, the werewolf enhances the human scent around him greatly, causing wild animals to feel uneasy and nervous. However, the scent also causes domestic animals to recognize the werewolf as their master. Any city spirit teaches this Gift. System: All wild animals (not including supernatural creatures in animal form) lose one die from their dice pools when within 20 feet of the Garou (save when defending themselves or running away), and they are likely to flee. All domesticated animals recognize the werewolf as friend and refuse to harm him. For example, an attack-trained dog ordered to take down the werewolf would run to the character and wag its tail. IF the domesticated animal is harmed, then it will revert to acting naturally. The Garou may use this Gift at will. She simply states when she is activating it or turning it off. Fostern Jam Technology The werewolf can cause technological devices to cease functioning, albeit temporarily. Even the simplest of shaped objects will refuse to perform its function. A Gremlin teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Crafts. The werewolf may choose the level of complexity she intends to "jam". All technological devices (i.e., any devices shaped from fabricated materials like metal or plastic) of that complexity within 50 feet cease functioning for one turn per success. The devices remain unchanged but inert. Knives won't cut, gunpowder won't ignite, gears won't turn and so on. The difficulty of the roll is based on the following chart: Device Difficulty Computer 4 Phone 5 Gun 7 Automobile 8 Knife 10 Staredown By staring into the eyes of a human or animal, a werewolf can cause the target to flee in terror. This Gift can be used against other werewolves, but the target will freeze in place rather than flee. A ram or snake spirit teaches this Gift. System: he Garou using this Gift may focus on only one target per turn: the player rolls Charisma + Intimidation (difficulty 5 + he victim's Rank). The victim flees for one turn per success, although she may expend a Willpower point to resist the Gift's effects for a turn. Should the character score five or more successes, the victim flees for the duration of the scene. Werewolves (and most powerful Wyrm-monsters) will not flee, but they cannot attack while the Gift's user continues to stare them down. However, if they are attacked themselves, all bets are off. Adren Disquiet This Gift makes its target feel inexplicably depressed and withdrawn. The subject finds it difficult to draw on his full emotion or to maintain any type of concentration. An ancestor spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Empathy against a difficulty equal to the target's Willpower. If successful, that opponent will not be able to recover Rage for the duration of the scene. Furthermore, all difficulties for extended actions increase by one. Reshape Object The werewolf can shape once-living material (but not undead!) into a variety of objects instantly. Trees may become shelter, buck antlers become spears, animal hides become armor, and flowers become perfumes. The items will resemble the object from which it was shaped (i.e., the aforementioned spear is made of antler, not wood). A Pattern Spider teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Crafts against a variable difficulty (5 to turn a broken tree limb into a spear, 8 to turn a plant into a floatable raft) and spends a Gnosis point. The created object is not necessarily permanent; it will last a length of time according to the following chart. Expending an additional Gnosis point allows a created weapon to inflict aggravated damage for the scene's duration or until the object returns to its original form. This effect can be made permanent with the sacrifice of a permanent point of Gnosis if the object itself is changed permanently. Successes Duration One 5 minutes Two 10 minutes Three One Scene Four One Story Five Permanent Tongues This Gift allows the possessor to read and write any language encountered, even obscure or long-forgotten tongues. Roll Intelligence + Linguistics and spend one Willpower point. God spirits teach this gift. The difficulty depends on the rarity of the language. Something as common as French would be a four, while ancient Sumerian would be a 10. This ability lasts for one scene, after which the language is forgotten. Athro Body Shift The Garou can use her shapeshifting to alter her physical Traits: a level of Dexterity can be shifted to Strength or Stamina, or a level of Stamina could be shifted to Dexterity -- whatever combination the player desires. Roll Stamina + Primal-Urge (difficulty 9). For every two successes, one Trait level can be shifted. The effect lasts for one scene only. A Rage point cannot be spent to shift Traits instantly. A chameleon spirit teaches this gift. Cocoon The werewolf can wrap himself in a thick, opaque sarcophagus-like epidermis, making him immobile but near-impervious to harm. This cocoon grants him immunity to fire, starvation, gas, high-pressure, cold and similar environmental hazards. An insect or weaver spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point. While in the cocoon, the werewolf ignores any attacks which fail to do damage at least equal to her Stamina + Rituals, but attacks that pierce the cocoon destroy it. The cocoon lasts for one scene, after which is dissolves rapidly and evaporates. The player may extend the duration of the Gift spending more Gnosis points. Spending days in the cocoon is entirely possible, but the maximum duration is up to the Storyteller. Spirit Ward A werewolf with this Gift may protect himself from spirits by performing a quick warding rite. To use this Gift, the werewolf draws an invisible pictogram in the air that scares and unnerves any nearby spirits (except pack totems or caern spirits). The symbol travels with the werewolf as long as it lasts. An ancestor spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Rituals (difficulty 7). Spirits within 100 feet of the character (again, except the pack totem or local caern spirits) must subtract one from their dice pools for each success. This Gift lasts for one scene. Elder Assimilation A werewolf with this Gift blends smoothly into any culture, no matter how strange or unfamiliar he might normally find it. He could slip among Bedouin nomads as if he were one of them, or he could shop in a Chinese market without anyone noticing that he does not belong. The Gift doesn't hide racial differences, but it does allow the user to mimic the behaviors and mannerisms of a native. It also grants the ability to speak and understand the culture's language, although this knowledge vanishes as the Gift ends. Ancestor spirits teach this Gift. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Empathy. If successful, the character interacts with members of another culture as if he were one of them. The difficulty depends on how alien the culture is. The difficulty would be 5 for another Garou sept, but it could be as high as 9 when trying to assimilate into a Black Spiral Hive in a foreign country. The character will not suffer Social-roll penalties when interacting with members of the culture, although he will not receive any special benefits. The Gift lasts for one scene plus one day per Willpower point spent when activating it. Part the Veil With this Gift, a werewolf may immunize any human from the Delirium for a scene. In this way, the human can interact with Garou without deleterious effects. However, the human will forget much of what he knows if the Delirium is induced in him at a later date. An ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Empathy. One success is all that's required.